1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and circuit for recording and detecting a program end signal for use in a video cassette tape recorder (VCR) which are capable of recording an end signal indicating an end of program and recording a new program after the previously recorded program by detecting the end signal when recording a new program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional video cassette tape recorders, when a new program is to be recorded on a video tape in which other programs have been recorded, a user has to search for an end portion of the previously recorded program while reproducing the tape and then to record consecutively the new program after the previously recorded program while operating the VCR in a recording mode because there is no information indicating the end of program in the conventional recording system.
Accordingly, it is inconvenient to record two or more programs on the video tape.
Also, since the end of previously recorded program must be searched for by operating the VCR in a CUE mode, it takes a relatively long time in such a searching operation.